The concept of reflecting an image produced by a television screen from two reflective surfaces is known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,015; 2,509,508; 4,386,372; 3,804,504; 3,944,734; 2,438,022; and 3,036,154 disclose projection systems in which an image is reflected from at least one reflective surface. However, the problem with these systems is that they cannot be conveniently utilized as bedside television systems allowing a patient to comfortably view the screen while lying in bed. Rather, these systems are relatively large and cumbersome and the viewing screens are generally disposed in a position which would require the patient to bend his or her neck in order to view the screen. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,734, noted above, discloses a video projection system including a cabinet designed to be placed on the floor for viewing by a person sitting in an upright position, as illustrated therein.